Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode and a display panel including the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting diode having high luminous efficiency and an improved lifespan, and a display panel including the same.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting diode has a high response speed, is driven at a low voltage, and is self-luminous. Accordingly, since an organic light-emitting display including such organic light-emitting diodes does not need a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display may have several advantages such as light weight, slimness, excellent brightness, and good viewing angles.
An organic light-emitting diode is a display device that has an emitting layer composed of an organic material between an anode and a cathode. Holes supplied from the anode and electrons supplied from the cathode combine in the emitting layer to form excitons, and then light corresponding to energy between the holes and the electrons is generated from the excitons.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.